


I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Ze Von I Love [1]
Category: The X-Files, Warren Zevon songs
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Mash-up, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-18
Updated: 1998-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Krycek first appeared in the episode "Sleepless" as a gosh-wow young FBI agent who looked up to Mulder as a mentor, and seemed badly shocked by the ending of the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

"Still awake, Agent Krycek?"

"Mmm? Sorry, Mulder. I just can't seem to get to sleep."

"Still bothered by shooting the suspect? Look, it's perfectly normal to--"

"Mulder, I know you're the bright psych boy, but would you please just shut up? Sir."

"Krycek--"

"Okay, if you want to comfort me, fine. Come here."

"What-- Agent Krycek! What are you doimmmph..."

"Oh, yeah. Sweet, sweet mouth. Let's try that again. This time with feeling."

"Mmph! Mmmmph-- Mmm. MmmmmMMmmmm..."

"You like that, Mulder? So oral... Hey, if you like that, I've got an even bigger idea. I mean better."

"Agent Kr-- ( _gulp_ ) Mmm."

"Oh, yeah. Take it deeper. Yeah, that's it. God, yeah."

"Mmm!"

"Oh-- Oh, God, Mulder! Oh God oh God oh-- Oh! Oh!"

"Mmmhh--"

"Oh, yeah. Swallow it, Mulder. Swallow every fucking drop. Oh, God!"

"Mmm. Taste so good..."

"Ahhh..."

( _pause_ )

"Agent Krycek!"

"Mulder?"

"Young man, let me remind you that I'm the senior agent here."

"Huh?"

"Your behavior tonight has been **highly** unprofessional."

"Sir?"

"Agent Krycek, as the SAC in this case, I'm afraid it's my responsibility to address your insubordination as it deserves. Come here."

"Uh--Yes, sir! You gonna ream me out?"

"Maybe. If you beg."

"Man, talk about getting on a guy's case..."


End file.
